¡Celebra con nosotros!
by Hiyori Mei
Summary: -Deberías pasar Navidad con todo el grupo. Te has vuelto parte de nosotros de alguna manera-/ Amy y Cream llevan a Shadow a terminar sus compras navideñas, decididas a hacer que el erizo pase navidad con ellas y los demás. Shadow recordará un par de cosas de María y poco a poco se dará cuenta de que SÍ tiene buenos amigos... / Summary apresurado, ¡Lean, por favor!¡ Con reviews!


Wa!

_Hiyori_: ¡Kyaa~! ¡Regresé, regresé! Esta vez, en Sonic the Hegehog con mi personaje favorito :3. Pero Uff! Definitivamente llevo demasiado tiempo sin escribir nada :S

_¿?_: Demasiado es poco. Pero de todos modos ¿Por qué escribes de la serie de Sonic?

_Hiyori_: Porque tengo una extraña afición por los videojuegos y esta vez me topé con este juego =), Charmy. Ahora, di lo que te toca.

_Charmy_: Sonic y todos sus personajes pertenecen a SEGA. A Hiyori sólo le pertenece los personajes inventados y la historia en sí ^-^

_Hiyori:_ En realidad esto es parte de una apuesta. Mi Oni-chan me mandó un reto "A ver si puedes subir un fic antes de navidad" y eso me lo dijo más o menos el 20… Así que acá estoy =), me dijo que subiera un fic, no que lo terminara antes de esa fecha =P.

_Charmy_: Aunque de todos modos lo vas a terminar y quizás le hagas un remake luego. De todos modos, no conoces nada de Sonic :D

_Hiyori_: Sí.. T-T. ¡Muy bien! Shadow en Navidad, básicamente es eso, aunque este Fic está para la basura ToT

_Charmy:_ No digas eso ¬¬…. n_n ¡Ahora, al Fic!

* * *

**¡Celebra con nosotros!**

**Cap. 1: ¿Vamos de compras?**

* * *

_~ ¿La magia de Navidad? Pues, compartirla con los que más queremos, con nuestros amigos y familias. Celebrar un buen momento, disfrutar de lo que se siente al estar juntos y olvidarse de las cosas materiales. Esas cosas no son tan importantes como los sentimientos en esta fecha… ¡Eso! Sonreír y saber que existen los buenos sentimientos. Que hay personas a tu lado que te quieren ~_

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

-Navidad…- susurró abriendo despacio sus ojos. Estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, mirando desde ahí la ciudad cercana por la que se desplazaban muchas personas comprando quien sabe que cosas. De todos modos, era la mañana de la víspera de navidad.

Eran como las 9 de la mañana ya y el cielo estaba parcialmente despejado. Había nevado la noche anterior y ahora el camino que conectaba el pequeño bosque en el que estaba, a la ciudad, estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve blanca, al igual que los demás árboles. Desde que estaba en esa rama había pasado tan solo un par de personas dirigiéndose a la ciudad y eso le parecía bien; por lo menos así no había tanta bulla y podría concentrarse en sus recuerdos que volvían una y otra vez, gracias a las fechas.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos. –"Dijo que hay que pasarla con los que más queremos. Pero ¿Con quién, si ella ya no está?- Pasó sus manos por sus brazos. Tenía que admitir que tenía algo de frío, luego de haber pasado la noche al aire libre, en medio de la nevada.

- ¡No podrás darme~! -

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Ahora verás, pequeña! -

Desvió ligeramente la mirada hacia donde venían los gritos, abriendo los ojos inmediatamente. - ¿Y ahora qué? -

Un par de conocidas para él venían corriendo por el caminito, tirándose bolas de nieve. La conejita vestía un abrigo verde que le quedaba algo grande para estar corriendo de esa manera, unas botitas marrones de invierno y sus guantecitos blancos. La eriza rosa iba más adelante y traía puesto un vestido invernal rojo con ciertos detalles blancos, sus botas y guantes usuales y una chalina también roja. El chao que las seguía traía puesto un curioso chalequito celeste. Justo miraba a este último y su extraño mini-vestuario cuando sintió algo frío chocando contra su mejilla. Soltó sus brazos por la sorpresa.

- Uhh~ - Escuchó venir de ambas chicas que se habían detenido de golpe y le miraban con un poco de asombro y gracia.

- ¿Ves Amy? ¡Ya estás molestando a más personas! – la conejita le miró con fingida molestia, las manos en la cintura y unas ganas de reír escondidas.

- Nah, él no se molesta – la eriza le miro divertida - ¿Verdad, Shadow~? – preguntó alzando un poco la voz, en dirección al erizo negro.

El aludido se sacudió la nieve que le quedó en el pelaje, con la actitud seria propia de él. Bajó de un salto de la rama y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, aunque no pudo evitar volver a pasarse las manos por sus brazos – No vuelvas a hacer eso, Rose –

-No me digas Rose, suena raro. Mejor llámame Amy – la ojiverde se inclinó un poco para adelante en actitud de reproche, con las manos en la cintura y el seño fruncido. Se fijó en los brazos del erizo que tenía al frente y rió un poco - ¿Tienes frío? – Shadow bajó las manos, frunciendo el seño, pero se estremeció un poco haciendo que la rosada volviera a reír - ¡Tienes frío~! – Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre sí misma, riendo. Al erizo negro le resbaló una gotita de sudor en la sien.

- ¡Amy! ¿Qué te pasa? – La conejita le reprochó y luego volvió la vista al de ojos rojos – Lo siento, Shadow. – Se inclinó ligeramente.

- ¡Duh! – Amy dejó de girar – He oído que para que se valla el frío, uno tiene que caminar un rato o usar ropa de invierno. Y definitivamente caminando por un bosque cubierto de nieve no vas a entrar en calor... – Pensó por unos segundos, luego de los cuales chasqueó los dedos - ¡Ya sé! ¡Shadow viene con nosotras a la ciudad! –

- ¿Ah? – Cream le miró sorprendida, luego pasó a contentarse – Creo que es buena idea. Si Shadow quiere, claro. – Ambas miraron al aludido.

El de ojos rojos frunció el seño, un poco confundido - ¿Qué?

- ¡Oh, vamos! – la eriza rosa se acercó a él, sonriendo y con las manos juntas a modo de petición – No es bueno que alguien se pase este tipo de fechas solo y menos en un sitio tan frío como este bosque. Es más, deberías venir a la cena que tendremos hoy. Pasemos un rato con todo el grupo y deja de pensar tanto en tu pasado. Todos tienen derecho a pasar este día con los que más queremos y tú te has vuelto parte de nosotros de alguna manera –

- Amy tiene razón, sería bonito que nos la pasemos juntos hoy – Cream se unió a la petición.

- ¡Chao, chao! (:D) – el chao dio vueltitas alrededor del erizo.

Shadow se mantuvo con expresión seria por unos segundos, mirando directo hacia Amy, ante la mirada atenta de las dos chicas y del chao. Resopló, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos – Está bien, pero…-

-**¡Genial!** – Eriza y conejita gritaron al mismo tiempo, comenzando a saltar e interrumpiendo las palabras del chico. - Shadow nos va a acompañar… ¡A hacer compras navideñas! ¡Kyaa~! – Cheese celebraba también al lado de ellas, al mismo tiempo que Shadow ponía una mirada confundida.

-Ahora, ya que vamos a caminar un rato más – Amy se acercó un poco más al de ojos rojos - Toma – se quitó la chalina roja y se la puso a él, ante la mirada sorprendida de Cream, Shadow y el chao. Luego le dio una mirada crítica - ¡Bien! Las manchas rojas en tus púas combinan bien con la chalina… Al menos mejor que ponerte una negra, te verías demasiado _emo _–La ojiverde rió un poco.

- ¡Amy! – le reprendió la conejita.

- Tsk… - Shadow intentó quitarse la bufanda.

- ¡No! – La voz de mando de la rosada hizo su aparición – Te va a dar más frío, quédate con la chalina que no se te ve mal y al menos te ayuda con la temperatura –

- Soy la forma de vida perfecta. Mi temperatura se regula sola – El erizo negro siguió con su intento de quitarse lo que tenía en el cuello.

- Pues eso no evitó que pasases frío por la noche ¿No? – Amy frunció el seño, poniendo las manos en la cintura.

- Shadow, por favor usa la chalina. Al menos ayudará en algo – Cream pensó en algo por unos segundos – Así la gente no te verá raro ni te molestará diciendo "Que extraño. Hace frío y ese erizo no tiene nada que le abrigue" ¿Quieres escuchar ese tipo de comentarios por todo el camino? – La conejita puso manos en la cintura, con una expresión neutral

Shadow le miró un momento y luego desistió de sus intentos, haciendo que la chica del abrigo rojo sonriera – Muy bien. Entonces ¡Vamos a la ciudad! – Comenzó a correr hacia dicha dirección.

- ¡Amy, espera! ¡Vamos Cheese, Shadow! – Cream corrió tras la chica mayor, seguida por su chao.

Shadow resopló antes de comenzar a andar tras ellas.

* * *

- Muy bien. Hora de escoger… - Amy miró directo al mostrador donde había toda clase de carnes - ¿Pavo o Pollo? –

- Es difícil. Ambos saben bien – Opinó la conejita.

- El pavo es tradicional y, para mí, el pollo sabe algo mejor – La eriza rosa miró ambas opciones. Luego miró hacia el de ojos rojos - ¿Tú qué opinas, Shadow? –

El aludido no había estado prestando atención, mirando hacia toda la gente que andaba apurada con regalos, adornos y comida. – "Es extraño. En algún momento pasé por algo similar, buscando algo para regalar, ayudando a decorar, celebrando un poco…" – pensó, distraídamente.

- **¡Shadow!** - Gritó Amy, con una venita saltándoles en la frente y una expresión muy enojada - ¡Te estoy hablando! –

Recién en ese momento volvió su vista hacia ella, parpadeando un poco confundido - ¿Qué? –

- ¡Hum! – La de los ojos verdes le miró cruzada de brazos y el seño fruncido – Te decía ¿Prefieres pavo o pollo para la cena? –

- ¿Pavo o pollo? – El erizo negro repitió la pregunta, aún confundido.

- Sí. Nos habían dicho que nostras escogiéramos, pero ya que venimos contigo y te hemos invitado… Estaría bien que escojas tú – Sonrió Cream.

- ¡Chao, chao! – Cheese asintió con ganas.

- … - Él se mantuvo pensativo por unos momentos mientras que sus acompañantes esperaban su respuesta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_- ¡El profesor te pidió pollo! –_

_- Pero el pavo es la tradición. Es cierto que sabe mejor, pero me gustaría seguir las tradiciones. Tal vez yo no pueda estar presente para las fiestas del próximo año – Ella bajó ligeramente la cabeza, triste. Shadow cambió su expresión a una preocupada, no le gustaba verla así – Así que, vamos a cocinar el pavo. ¿Me ayudas o vas a decorar? –La niña rubia volvió a su expresión normal._

_- Mejor te ayudo – el erizo negro buscó algunos ingredientes, dejando su preocupación de lado._

_- ¡Buen chico! – rió ella. – Ahora ¿Dónde estaba? –_

**___.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

- ¿Shadow? – Amy pasó su mano frente al rostro del mencionado. Al ver que no reaccionaba volvió a fruncir el seño, la venita en su frente volvió a saltar comenzó a agitar los brazos - ¡**Shadow el erizo, reacciona**! –

- ¿Ah? –

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Cómo ignoras a una chica como yo? ¡Ya me tienes harta!- La eriza rosa estaba echando humo de lo molesta que estaba.

- Estabas ido. – comentó la menor de los tres – Pero al final. ¿Pavo o pollo? – preguntó la conejita, algo impaciente pero mucho más calmada que su amiga.

- Pavo. Es tradición comer eso en Navidad ¿No? Se deben seguir las tradiciones – contestó por fin el erizo, calmando.

- Bueno. Está bien. Yo también quería pavo– Los ojos verdes le miraron algo desconfiada.- ¿Me parece o recordaste algo? –

- Recordé ¿Pero vas a comprar o no? – Intentó quitarle importancia a sus palabras.

- ¡Más recuerdos! Espero que sean buenos…- Amy sonrió abiertamente – ¡Ahora, a escoger un buen pavo!

- Te sigo – la dueña del chao fue tras ella, mirando todos y cada uno de los pavos que estaban en los estantes, buscando uno del tamaño y precio adecuado.

Shadow resopló, no iba a seguirlas, podía esperar tranquilamente ahí. Amy y Cream parecían estar rellenas de energía y él no estaba para andar jugando tras ellas. Cerró los ojos– "Ella se dio cuenta que recordé algo otra vez. María respetaba las tradiciones y creo que esa fue la última navidad que pasamos... De todos modos, me gustaría volver a comer eso." -

-¡Vamos! – La eriza del abrigo rojo parecía querer discutir con el vendedor de pavos - ¿De verdad cuesta tan caro? –

- Lo siento, Amy – El joven que atendía parecía un poco apenado – Tú sabes que comprando a última hora todo se vuelve más caro. ¿Por qué no viniste antes? –

- Teníamos que decorar mi casa. Vamos a festejarla ahí. – explicó – Pero ¿De verdad no me puedes rebajar algo? ¡No seas malo! –

- Por favor. No contábamos que sería tan caro ahora – Cream miró al chico con ojitos suplicantes y las manos juntas a modo de petición.

- ¡Chao! – Cheese también estaba con la misma expresión que su dueña.

- Lo siento, chicas. El dueño se molestaría mucho si hiciera eso. – Se disculpó él – Sigan viendo, debe haber un pavo que se ajuste al dinero que traen…-

- Está bien… - Dijeron a coro ambas, yéndose algo decepcionadas.

El de ojos rojos había visto eso y le salió una gotita en la sien – "¿De verdad esperaban que todo siguiera barato? Son compras de última hora, era obvio que estuviera caro…"

- ¿Eres Shadow, verdad? –

ÉL giró su vista hacia donde le habían llamado, mirándole confundido. - ¿Por qué-?

- ¡Ah~! ¡Sí eres Shadow! – era una chica de unos 17 años, de cabello castaño largo atado a una coleta, ojos verdes y vestía ropa de presentadora de algún evento - ¿De compras? –

- Sí.- contestó un poco seco, regresando su vista a sus acompañantes que volvían a discutir con otro empleado por los precios.

Ella se dio cuenta de esto y dirigió su vista hacia ahí también -…- Pareció pensar un momento y luego se agachó hasta quedar casi a su altura.- Mira, dirijo un concurso de puntería en realidad virtual… ¡Es fantástico, no sabes! – se desvió un momento, con estrellitas en los ojos y expresión de fanática, luego regresó a la normalidad con una expresión de vergüenza – Bueno, el punto es que el premio es un pavo que está como para que lo compartas con Sonic y sus amigos…-

- ¿Cómo sabes que haré algo como eso? – le preguntó confundido.

- Simple, estás acompañando a Amy y Cream. Tú no sueles estar en lugares como estos y menos cuando está tan lleno. Es obvio que es una razón fuerte. Seguro que ellas te convencieron para venir aquí y terminaron invitándote; ellas son así. Y ya que no pueden conseguir algo bueno, pensé que quizá te lo podría regalar ¿No? De todos modos tanto Sonic como tú se lo merecen, ambos han hecho bastante para salvarnos…- sonrió ella.

- ¿Me lo vas a regalar solo por ser un 'héroe'? – Shadow le miró desconfiado - ¿Te das cuenta que eso no es justo para nadie? –

- Valla, sabía que no lo aceptarías. Eres bastante correcto – la chica sonrió, levantándose – Pues bien, yo creo que es justo que participes por el premio y sé que estarán de acuerdo conmigo que participes limpiamente –

- ¿Limpiamente? Tengo habilidades muy superiores a todos – El erizo negro arqueó una ceja.

- Que humildad – rió la joven – Tú tienes tus habilidades y los demás participantes, las suyas. Participarás como todos, de ahí el resultado es otra cosa. Sería muy diferente si te lo llevaras así no más…- Le miró interrogante – Entonces ¿Sí o no? – Los ojos rojos se cerraron y Shadow asintió ligeramente – Bien, para participar necesitas 3 dólares…-

- Ahora vuelvo- Shadow salió corriendo hacia donde estaban Amy y Cream.

- ¡Ja! ¿Anda sin dinero? – ella se rió levemente.

En un segundo, el erizo había vuelto con el dinero en la mano – Casi no me los da. Se queja de que todo está caro, pero aquí están.- Le entregó el dinero.

- ¿Le dijiste para qué? – ella lo recibió.

-No ¿Para qué? Mejor que se lleve la sorpresa…-

-Lindo de tu parte. Ahora vamos, ¡Rápido! – ella empezó a correr, llegando hasta las escalera eléctricas. Shadow le siguió hasta terminar de subir, de ahí anduvieron un poco más lejos hasta llegar a un lugar espaciado donde había mucha gente. Ella ayudo a su acompañante a pasar entre toda la gente, lo dejó casi al frente de todos y se acercó a un pequeño estrado. Cogió el micrófono que estaba ahí.

- ¡Buenos días y feliz navidad a todos! – Exclamó ella a lo que la gente comenzó a aplaudir animada – Mi nombre es Kristel y tenemos hoy dos sesiones de este concurso por un delicioso pavo. Cuesta 3 dólares y se trata de eliminar la mayor cantidad de objetivos con unas pistolas especiales, en este juego de realidad virtual. Así que ¿Comenzamos? – gritó animada. Las personas gritaron bastante animadas. –Muy bien, entonces los que participarán pasen por aquí…- ella sonrió calmada mostrando una puerta de vidrio.

Shadow mostró una sonrisa orgullosa. – "Esto va a ser fácil. Amy y Cream se llevarán una buena sorpresa…"

* * *

- ¿A dónde se ha metido Shadow y mis 3 dólares? – Amy parecía bastante molesta. Estaban aún frente a todos los estantes de pavos – Por fin conseguí un mini pavo a un precio que podemos pagar… Y nuestra forma de vida perfecta nos roba 3 dólares…-

- Tal vez… él… - Cream no encontraba muchas razones para justificar al erizo negro.

- ¿A quién le dice ladrón, Amy? – la aludida reaccionó y volteó para encarar a los ojos rojos.

– ¡Pues…! – detuvo su acusación al darse cuenta que el erizo que tenía su chalina traía una bolsa en sus manos y una sonrisa extraña en su rostro - ¿Qué es eso? –

- ¿Esto? – el erizo negro aguantó unas ganas de reír. Sus tres acompañantes le miraron MUY extrañadas. – Pues el pavo que gané para ustedes. Pero ya que dicen que soy un ladrón, mejor…- Se dio la vuelta.

- ¡No~! No quise decir eso, Shadow. – Amy se desesperó.

El aludido soltó una pequeña risa – Está bien…- concedió.

La conejita miró hacia Amy y susurró – ¿Qué le pasa a Shadow, Amy? –

- No lo sé, está extraño.-

El erizo de púas negras volvió a fruncir el seño y tosió ligeramente al darse cuenta de su comportamiento. El juego en el que había participado lo tenía animado– Bueno, ¿Van a seguir comprando? Se hace tarde ya.

- Sí, pero… - La eriza de ojos verdes dudó un momento - ¿De dónde sacaste ese pavo? No es que esté dudando, no que no esté agradecida ni nada de eso, pero…-

-Tranquila, lo conseguí de manera limpia. – Volteó nuevamente a mirarlas – Participé en un concurso y el premio era esto – Explicó.

- ¿Para eso querías los 3 dólares? – Amy parecía confundida. Se quedó quieta ante la mirada de sus acompañantes. Luego, dio un salto y le dio un abrazo al erizo negro. Cream y Cheese se quedaron en una pieza, demasiado sorprendidos para hablar.

Shadow también se sorprendió y por un momento casi suelta el pavo. -¡Muchas gracias Shadow! – exclamó Amy en medio de su explosión de energía.

-Nuca tomarás café de vuelta, Amy. Te hace muy hiperactiva- Cream sonrió nerviosa, sosteniendo a su chao, quien estaba aún con la boca abierta.

La eriza rosa se soltó del chico, riendo – Tienes razón, lo siento si te incomodo Shadow ¡Pero es que estoy tan feliz por las fechas~!- Amy comenzó a correr hacia otra sección del supermercado.- Vamos por aquí, ya sé que vamos a comprar ahora (=D) -

Cream miró al erizo de ojos rojos – Disculpa, Amy está extraña –

- Ni importa – Él sonrió, posando su mano sobre la cabeza de la conejita – Me gustan tus modales – Luego miró hacia donde iba la chica de vestido rojo - Yo también me siento raro hoy.

-Ah… - Cream comenzó a avanzar "Ya noté eso. Los dos están muy extraños…"

* * *

_Hiyori_: Buh! No me gusta cómo va esto T-T

_Charmy_: :3 De todos modos algún review te llegará, ¿no? Además, no conoces casi nada del juego y ya tenías casi un año de no escribir nada…

_Hiyori:_ Bueno, sí. Pero creo que hay OOC de Shadow y de todos… ¡Bueno~! Algún día le haré remake =)

_Charmy:_ Ahora, por favor ¡Un review! Es la 1° vez que Hiyori escribe algo de Sonic y sería bonito que reciba regalito de navidad :3

_Hiyori:_ Terminaré este Fic. Tendrá 3 capítulos creo.

_Los dos_: ¡Una MUY Feliz Navidad, lectores! ¡Pásenla bien, con toda su familiar y/o amigos!


End file.
